


A New Adventure

by hope27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Season 3, Pregnancy, road trip fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope27/pseuds/hope27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months on the road, Oliver and Felicity find themselves facing a possible new adventure - one that will change their lives forever - starting a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This started off as a prompt fic based off of this prompt on tumblr:
> 
> lovewillsurviveallobstacles asked:  
> Felicity finding out she's pregnant while they are on the road? And that being the cause of them heading back to Starling and them having to tell the team?
> 
> I know this probably stops where you don’t want it to, but I could be persuaded into adding a second part. ;) I hope you like it! It was fun to write this and try a different angle in them finding out!!!
> 
> As always, I love to know what people think! Thanks for all your support! :D

She’d woken early, an unusual thing for her with Oliver often up with the sun. Although he’d begun to sleep better, and more since they’d left Starling. While they’d been away, she’d often wake up to him watching her, fingers skimming over her hair or down her spine or shoulder. Sometimes she’d wake to his kisses and sometimes to his touch, teasing her awake, a rush of pleasure to start the day.

But she’d slept restlessly, her realization at dinner when a favorite dish of hers had left her nauseated. She’d been able to brush it off with Oliver, saying she’d wanted to try something different, however, he own mind had begun to spin with the possibility.

She was late.

The days on the road had left her relying on her calendar and she’d completely lost track of the weeks.

But it was right there.

She wasn’t sure if they were ready for this. After all, they’d only been together a little over five months. They’d been traveling around the country, eventually settling on staying in one place for no less than a week before moving somewhere else. 

Things weren’t always easy. They fought and found out how stubborn they truly were but they’d always found a way to talk things out and come back together - a reunion that usually ended up with them in bed for the next 24 hours.

A knot of worry formed deep in her chest as she pulled on Oliver’s discarded t-shirt from the night before, padding quietly to the bathroom as she pushed her hair behind her ears.

When she reached the sink, she turned on the faucet, splashing cold water on her face before glancing up at her reflection.

What if this was too much? What if this isn’t something he wanted? What if she wasn’t ready…

Her mind spun with questions and concerns, hanging her head and shutting her eyes as she tried to press back at the tears that threatened to flow.

With a deep breath, she silently reminded herself that she wasn’t even sure if she was pregnant.

But she needed to find out. She needed to know so they could know. Felicity was a planner, but this wasn’t something she had foreseen. She thought they’d been careful, knew they had been, but she also knew there were risks even in the most failsafe contraceptives.

“Felicity?” she heard Oliver call, his voice heavy with sleep, but she could hear the concern.

Taking a deep breath, she answered softly, “Bathroom.”

She didn’t hear his footfalls, but suddenly he was there, his large warm hands bracketing her hips as he pressed his front to her back. He pressed a soft kiss to nape of her neck over her hair.

“You okay?” he asked, gently nuzzling her shoulder and she looked up, letting his eyes find hers in the mirror.

She didn’t even bother trying to fake a smile, because she knew he’d see right through it.

His body tensed immediately, picking up on the slight worry in her eyes as she gently bit down on her bottom lip.

He was turning her before she could take another breath, and she moved with him, her hands falling to rest lightly on his chest.

“Hey,” he whispered, bending his head down so his forehead brushed hers. “What’s wrong?”

Felicity let out a soft puff of air, her fingers tracing the outline of his bratva tattoo as she tried to gather her thoughts, working through the possible ways to tell him she thought she might be pregnant.

Her silence only worried him more, and she felt him lift a hand to her cheek, cupping her face and gently nudging it up til she met his eyes.

She got lost in those blue eyes that held every dream for her future. Including this one.

And she knew there was no way she would or could keep this from him. She wanted this. And maybe this wasn’t what they had planned, but if there was one thing their lives weren’t, it was predictable.

“Felicity, talk to me,” he urged, his thumb caressing her cheek and she closed her eyes, leaning into his touch, a warmth spreading throughout her at the sense of safety and belonging she felt.

With a deep breath, she opened her eyes, finding his staring back at her intently, his brow furrowed, concern growing with each minute she didn’t speak.

“I…” she began, trying to find the words. “We…I’m not really sure, but I realized last night and I didn’t even know how to process it and I had to check some things and I still don’t even know for sure which is something we need to figure out, but I think, maybe…I might be pregnant.”

The words tumbled out in a rush, and she pressed her lips together afterwards, her heart beating loud in her chest as she watched him.

It took a minute but she knew the second he’d caught up with her, that the last few words registered.

His eyes grew wide and she was about to open her mouth to say something more, something that would lessen the shock but she didn’t have a chance.

Before she could even take another breath, he was kissing her. His mouth slanted across hers as his tongue slid out running along her lower lip.

His hand on her cheek, stayed there, holding her close as he kissed her, gently, but thoroughly. Her hands curved over the tops of his broad shoulders as she lifted up onto her toes, trying to get closer to him.

When he finally pulled back, he rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily.

“Pregnant?” he asked, in an awed whisper.

Her eyes fluttered opened and she nodded, swallowing around the sudden lump in her throat at the hesitant joy in his voice. 

“I don’t know yet…not for sure…I need to take a test but I know this isn’t what we planned and we’ve only been together for a few months, not to mention the ten thousand other things we probably should be considering like where to live and jobs and Nanda Parbat ex-spouses but I just…”

He cut her off with another kiss and she couldn’t help smiling into it and she wrapped an arm around his neck, fingers delving through his hair.

“I don’t care,” he muttered against her lips.

“Oliver…” she said, her voice catching at the emotion welling up inside of her because he was happy.

And it dawned on her that the hesitance in his voice hadn’t been because of fear, but, instead, due to the fact that it hadn’t been confirmed yet. She watched as that small upturn of his lips blossomed into a full-blown grin, one that made his eyes sparkle with such light and laughter she couldn’t help but respond with the same.

He wanted this. He wanted a baby. With her. A family. Their family.

A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek, but he caught it with his thumb, gently wiping it away as he leaned down and brushed his lips over her forehead.

A soft giggle bubbled up inside her. “We don’t even know for sure yet…”

“Then let’s go find out,” he replied, pressing one more swift kiss to her lips before stepping back, one hand finding hers as he led them out to the bedroom and began searching for his pants and socks.

She quickly pulled on a pair of yoga pants and pulled her hair up into a ponytail while he slipped on his shorts and grabbed the keys from the dresser, slipping on his shoes as he grabbed her hand again.

He was halfway out the door when she stopped him with a tug on his arm and a raised eyebrow.

“As much as I appreciate the view, no one else needs to and I’m pretty sure they won’t let you in the store without a shirt, Mr. Queen,” she said, unable to hide her smile or the way her eyes traveled over his body.

He lifted an eyebrow at her before stepping back into the room and grabbing a shirt from his bag and slipping it over his head.

“It’s not my fault my girlfriend likes to steal my shirts,” he murmured, stepping up to her and brushing his nose with hers before leaning down and kissing her gently.

He pulled back only a second later but hovered just out of reach, her breath catching as she felt the familiar swoop in her belly and the heat pooling in her core. 

She automatically ran her tongue along her bottom lip and she heard Oliver groan just before his lips returned to hers with a renewed vigor. One hand came up and tangled in her ponytail, gently angling her head as he deepened the kiss, their tongues tangling with each other.

After a few moments, he slowed the kiss, pulling back to press soft, chaste kisses against her lips before retreating even further.

She chuckled under her breath as she leaned forward, pressing her face against his chest. “If we can’t even get out of the room to get a pregnancy test, we’re in trouble, mister…”

His laughter echoed in the small room and her heart fluttered out the sound. 

“Come on,” he said a few moments later, running his hand down her shoulder and arm to her hand, lacing their fingers together.

It took them less than 20 minutes to get to the store, get the pregnancy test and return to their room, and it seemed like it took hours. But the ten minutes that followed seemed to drag on for days.

The sound of her phone alarm chiming had them both up and off the bed where they’d been perched, holding hands.

Before she could take two steps towards the bathroom, Oliver was tugging her back, pulling her into his arms.

She frowned, craning her head up to look up at him, seeing the apprehension on his face.

“No matter what that test says,” he whispered, swallowing as he moved his hands to frame her face, and she closed her eyes at the warmth from his palms seeping into her skin. 

“No matter what, we are together and we are in this together,” he finished, staring at her, and the overwhelming love and trust she saw reflected back at her gave her the courage and strength she needed to face the results of the test.

She loved this man. Loved him more than she thought she could ever love anyone.

Nodding, she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch once more, letting her hands cover his, holding on tightly.

“Together,” she breathed.

With a deep breath, she lowered their hands and turned towards the bathroom where the test waited for them, a new beginning and a future of the quiet dreams they’d kept to themselves for so long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity return to Starling City with some news for their family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! I was so surprised by the wonderful response to the pregnancy prompt fic requested by lovewillsurviveallobstacles that I decided to write a second part! I hope you guys enjoy it and that it’s something close to what you were hoping for! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your support! As always, I LOVE to know what you think!

They passed the ‘Welcome to Starling City” sign a little before five on Sunday evening and Felicity felt Oliver’s body tense slightly as they did.  Her fingers tightened over his where they rested on the gear shift, her thumb running over his knuckles as he guided them back into the city they’d left five months earlier.

They’d begun this journey as a way to find out more about them as individuals and as a couple.  Weeks and months later, they’d found a comfortable balance between their past and their future.  Now, more than ever, she was confident in their choices and the steps that had led them to this place and time.  It hadn’t been easy but it had taught them about their limits and more importantly their strength and will, and the depth of their love.  

She loved him, more than she had ever loved anyone in her life, more than she ever thought she could love anyone.

And he loved her, just as much, if not more.  She saw it every time she woke in his arms, his eyes mapping out her face as his fingers slid over her body.  She saw it in the way he held the car door open for her and how he knew when she needed space and when she needed his touch.  She saw it in the way he looked at her when he thought she didn’t notice and the way he smiled - truly smiled - at her when it was just the two of them, living and loving in the light of a new day.

She turned her head to look at him, and when his eyes met hers briefly,she  gave him a soft, reassuring smile - one he returned immediately. Her gaze fell to his lips and she craved to feel the softness of them against her own, remembered how he had woken her with them just that morning; how they had whispered words of love in every language he knew against her skin.  His eyes darkened at her look and she tightened her fingers around his as he shifted into a higher gear.

At the first stop light, he brought her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss into her skin.  She bit her bottom lip to stifle the moan in her throat and heard the soft grunt that escaped his own at the action.

At the next light, he leaned over and kissed her, quick and hard, but full of promise.  A car honked behind them and Oliver stepped on the gas and shifted as he continued down the street, a smile on his face that matched her own.

As they drove, she slipped her sunglasses off her face.  Her eyes took in the familiar sights of the city they’d spent so many nights fighting to save.  Memories washed over her and for a quick, barely there moment, she wondered if she’d dreamed the past few months.  

It was Oliver’s hand on her leg, a gentle squeeze that allayed her nerves  before it returned to its spot on the gear shift and she nodded at his questioning look, once again amazed that he could read her moods so well.

Oliver drove a familiar path through the heart of the city as they headed to one of the outer boroughs.   He pulled into a parking spot outside of John and Lyla’s older brick building and she let out a short breath as he turned off the engine.

“Ready?” he asked quietly, his voice a soft rumble in the now silent car.

She heard the trepidation in his voice - not for the reason they’d come back - but of facing this part of their life again.  They’d spent hours talking about their options but in the end, they’d both decided it was time to come back to their family and friends.

_“We need to go home, Oliver,” she whispered as they lay in their bed, white drapes billowing from the ocean breeze._

_“I am home,” he answered simply, burying his face in her neck and pressing a kiss to her pulse point._

_Her lips pulled up into a smile as his words tugged on her heart.  She understood him completely.  She felt the same._

_“I know,” she said after a moment, her fingers running up and down his bicep and the muscles beneath.  “But I meant we need to go back to our family...to Thea and Digg and Lyla…”_

_Oliver let out a puff of air that ghosted over her skin before raising his head and looking down at her.  “Our family.”_

_She nodded, and smiled as she saw his face soften and his eyes sparkle with something so fragile and hopeful that the only thing she could do was lean up and press her lips to his, pulling him on top of her and showing her how much he meant to her._

Pulling herself from her thoughts, Felicity nodded, unbuckling her seat belt as Oliver slid from the car and was around, opening her door before she had a chance to even reach for the handle.

She accepted his hand as he helped her from the car, grabbing her purse from the backseat and slinging it over her shoulder while Oliver shut and locked the doors.

With a smile, she slotted her fingers through his and together they walked up the familiar stairs and into the lobby.

It had been a long few days, making their way back up the coast, and as the elevator moved slowly up to the seventh floor, Felicity leaned her head against Oliver’s shoulder.  She felt him relax into her, letting his body press into hers as they shared each other’s weight.

Just before they reached the seventh floor, he turned his head and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, his breath ghosting over her skin.

She sighed contentedly and canted her head up so she could see his face.  His eyes sparkled with happiness and something even deeper - a joy that could not be contained deep inside of his heart and it made her own heart soar to see it.

Leaning up on her toes, she pressed a kiss to his lips.  He smiled against her mouth, returning the gesture as the doors to the elevator began to close before they’d even made a move to get out.

Oliver’s hand shot out, pressing the button to hold the doors and angled his body into the path without taking his mouth from hers.  He nipped at her lower lip playfully and then ran his tongue along it, soothing the sting and she moaned softly.

When the doors made their second attempt to close, Felicity pushed lightly at his chest, giggling softly. 

“If we don't’ get off soon, Digg is going to come looking for us or maintenance will and I’m not sure which one would be worse,” she told him, raising her eyebrows knowingly.

“Probably maintenance,” a familiar voice from behind them commented, and Felicity jumped as they finally stepped completely out of the elevator.

  
Peeking around Oliver’s shoulders she saw John standing in the doorway of the apartment, leaning against the frame, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised giving them an unimpressed look.

“John!” she cried, relief flooding her system at seeing her friend once more, and she started towards him, her hand still tightly holding on to Oliver.

She only let go of Oliver long enough to throw her arms around Diggle, his solid strength encompassing her in a bear hug that no one else could rival.

“Hey,” he whispered against her hair as he held her close.  “It’s so good to see you.”

“Same,” she replied, leaning back and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

Stepping back, she watched as John and Oliver stared at one another for a few seconds and she could feel the uncertainty in the air around them.  She watched as Oliver swallowed, his eyes searching his best friend's face.

Finally, John extended a hand and Oliver’s shoulders slumped in relief as he took the offered hand, shaking it firmly.

“It’s good to see you too, man,” Diggle said, his voice not unaffected by the moment.

Felicity swiped a finger beneath her eyes as she watched the two most important men in her life reunite.

John motioned for them to come in and they were barely two steps into the apartment when she heard footsteps racing towards them.

“Ollie!” 

A blur flew past them and into Oliver who laughed as he caught his sister and held her tightly.

“Speedy,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her hair. 

“I missed you,” she said before leaning back, kissing his cheek.

“Me too, Speedy,” Oliver returned, ruffling her hair much to her chagrin, and she quickly dodged his touch and turned to Felicity. 

Before she could say anything, she found herself wrapped in a hug that belied her small frame, holding on tightly to the younger woman.

“I missed you, too,” Thea said softly, and Felicity smiled as they broke apart, something filling deep in her heart at the realization that she had gained a sister.

But before she could think about it too much, Thea began rattling off question after question about their trip and the past five months.

As they moved further into the apartment, Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity and pulled her into his side.  She smiled, one hand coming to rest on his t-shirt over his heart, a sense of peace washing over her, something safe and familiar about the feeling of his hand on her hip and his presence by her side.

“I didn’t know when you guys were coming back,” Thea began, shaking her head, “But I’m so glad you are.  Things are getting interesting around here again and…”

Before Thea could finish, Lyla rounded the corner, Sara in her arms, and Felicity took a deep breath seeing how much the little girl had grown.

Lyla headed straight for her, wrapping an arm tightly around her shoulders, and Felicity did the same, as Sara cooed happily between them, reaching out to touch Felicity’s face.

“It’s good to have you home,” Lyla whispered before pulling back.

Sara didn’t have any intention of letting Felicity go, however, her small fingers tangling in a few strands of her blonde hair.

Felicity carefully worked her hair free of the tight grip as she talked happily to her goddaughter.

“Look at you!” she murmured to the baby. “You’re getting so big!”

The little girl giggled and reached out with both arms towards her.  Felicity took her from Lyla with ease as the woman turned to Oliver and wrapped him in a hug.

Sara’s fingers traced a path over her face as she turned to see Oliver watching her, watching them, a longing in his eyes she hadn’t seen since the night Sara had been born and her heart fluttered, a brush of butterfly wings in her breast.

Slowly, his gaze travelled down to rest solely on Sara, and the longing shifted, dissipating as the shadows appeared in his eyes.  She knew he was remembering the last time he’d truly seen Sara, and Felicity felt her chest tighten.  Reaching out a hand, she wrapped it around his bicep before sliding it down to his wrist and then his fingers.

The skin on skin touch caused him to take a sharp breath, his gaze moving from Sara to her and she gave him an encouraging look, trying to coax him from the memories he’d been afraid to face.

Before she could say anything, Sara had shifted in her arms, moving towards Oliver.  Her small fingers reached for him, latching onto the fabric of his shirt.

With big brown eyes, she stared up at him, and then her face broke out into a big grin, shifting in Felicity’s arms towards Oliver.

She wiggled her way into his arms and Oliver caught her easily.  Felicity watched his face carefully, the emotions fluttering through his blue eyes at a rapid pace.

The fear and guilt melted away, replaced by awe and wonder and then a look of deep protectiveness and love swept everything else away.

Oliver bent his head, his forehead almost resting against Sara’s and she heard him whisper something in what sounded like Russian. 

A thin sheen of tears blurred her vision as she watched the moment Oliver forgave himself for what he’d done all those months ago, and when she turned, she saw the same reactions on the faces of everyone in the room.

Lyla glanced at her and gave her a small, knowing smile.

The beeping of a timer interrupted the moment and Lyla jumped, muttering something about the chicken and Thea trailed after her, asking if she needed help.

Felicity didn’t realize she’d been gripping Oliver’s arm until he began to move forward towards the couches, but he was stopped by her hand.

He looked over at her, a moment of understanding passing between them before she smiled up at him, leaning up on her tiptoes and kissing him soundly as Diggle watched them.

The rest of dinner went quickly, the conversation turning from their time on the road to the activity around Starling and how things had been going in their absence.

Felicity found herself taking most of it in, moving from face to face around the table and smiling at the makeshift family they’d created together.  

She knew they’d made the right choice in coming home.

After dinner, when they were all gathered in the living room, Felicity  on the couch next to Oliver, his hand resting on her thigh just above her knee, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into her skin where her skirt had ridden up.  

She knew he didn’t even know he was doing it.  It’d become a habit of his, and one that she loved because it grounded her, reminding her that he was there with her.

It was Diggle who finally asked the question she knew all of them had wanted to ask since they’d shown up for dinner.

“So you guys back for good?” he asked, eyebrows raised in a knowing look, but giving nothing away.

Oliver cleared his throat and scooted forward, his thumb halting its movement over her skin.  

“Actually, we have something we need to tell you,” he said, looking back at her and she smiled, lacing her fingers through his and biting her lower lip, that familiar excitement fluttering through her.

Diggle had opened his mouth to say something but Felicity couldn’t hold it in any longer, and she was speaking before she could stop herself.

“I’m pregnant,” she said, her eyes never leaving Oliver.  “I mean we’re pregnant...not that Oliver is, but that is what you are supposed to say right?  It’s both of ours, not just mine, I mean...Of course, he’s not going to have the morning sickness or the huge ankles for the next nine months, but...he was there when it happened...he was definitely there and amazing and he had a large part in it, and when I say large I mean…”

Diggle cleared his throat and Felicity felt her cheeks heat and shook her head as she caught the glimmer of amusement in Oliver’s gaze.

“That’s not the point…the point is that we’re pregnant and..” She finished and then took a deep breath, her smile turning into a full-blown grin that matched Oliver’s.  “We’re happy.”

Silence reigned for a moment and then Thea squealed and Felicity looked up in time to see the younger Queen bounding towards her, wrapping her up in hug.  

“That’s amazing!” she cried, “I’m so happy for you both!  I’m going to be an aunt!  It’s about time this family had some good news!”

Felicity couldn’t help but laugh at Thea’s enthusiasm,and a bubble of trepidation dissipated at her reaction and seeing the smiles on both John and Lyla’s faces.

As Thea moved to her brother, Lyla and Digg came over, and she stood, accepting a hug from Lyla, and then turning to Digg.

He gazed down at her, searching her face for a moment and Felicity held her breath, the happiness in her chest threatening to spill over.

“You’re going to be an amazing mother, Felicity,” he told her in a voice thick with emotion. 

Felicity threw her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his chest whispering a thank you against his shirt as he held her tightly.

When he pulled back, he kissed her lightly on the cheek before turning to Oliver who stood beside them.

Felicity watched as Diggle held out his hand and Oliver nodded, reaching out to take it.  

“Congratulations, man,” he said, and then she watched as the smile broke out on his face, walls falling down as he used his grip on Oliver’s arm to haul him towards him and into a hug.

She saw the moment the rest of the tension Oliver had been carrying disappeared completely and Felicity felt the tears begin to fall down her cheeks.

A moment later, she was in Oliver’s arms, her head pillowed on his chest as he brushed a kiss over her hair.

As they lay laid in bed that night in her apartment, his hand covering her stomach, his body curled around her, his face buried in her hair, she knew they were ready for this new adventure of their lives - _together_.


End file.
